Exhausting Day
by Youkai-Ishiel
Summary: Nishizumi Maho wakes up with a severe headache. What did she do yesterday? Yuri. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: This is a fanfic, I do not own GuP.

* * *

**Exhausting Day**

Nishizumi Maho woke up, lying on her back. First things she noticed were it was hot, she was sweating and her head hurt. And it hurt a lot. Great, she had a major headache. She kept her eyes closed, but could still tell it was quite late already. Even with her eyes closed, it was too bright. A lot of light was coming in through the window. The curtains are so useless...

Reluctantly she opened her eyes slightly. The brightness really did not help her aching head. She slowly turned her head to the left, trying to take a look at her alarm clock on the bedside table... But the clock wasn't there. Suddenly her eyes shot open. This was not her room. It was a familiar room, but definitely not hers. Then something touched her leg. She quickly turned her head to the right and saw another person sleeping in the bed. That person was her friend and the vice-commander of the Kuromorimine senshado team, Itsumi Erika. Her knee was softly touching Maho's leg. Erika appeared to be still asleep though.

Well that made sense. On a closer inspection, this was Erika's room. Maho even spotted Erika's alarm clock. It was already 10:57. According to the clock, it was sunday, so they weren't even late for school.

That's good, Maho thought. Being late wouldn't be appropriate for the commander of the senshado team. Now there was only the matter of doing something about her headache. She hoped Erika would have some pain killers in stock.

"Wait a second..." Maho said outloud, mostly to herself.

Thoughts filled her (hurting) head. Why am I sleeping in the same bed with Erika?! Why can't I remember anything about how I ended up in Erika's room? Had they done... it? Before jumping to conclusions, she had to know something. She pulled the covers away a little. Yup, they were both naked. Still! That may be just because of the heat! Yes, that is a valid reason for sleeping naked. Somehow she wasn't convincing herself though.

Maho sat up on the bed. Looking around the room she noticed clothes all over the place. She usually folded her clothes neatly, as was fitting for the heir of the Nishizumi-ryu. But apparently not this time. The sight of two sets of Kuromorimine senshado-uniforms scattered around the room gave her a hint. They must have come here after their senshado practises. Maho looked at Erika. Her friend was sleeping with a peaceful look on her face. The covers only covered Erika's body from waist down, leaving her upper body completely exposed. Erika's blonde hair was somewhat ruffled and sticking to her slightly sweaty pale skin. Just like Maho, Erika obviously also kept herself in good physical shape.

She has a nice body. But I think I have a little bigger... assets though. And I guess what they say about sleeping faces is also true, Maho thought with a small smile on her lips.

She should have just poked her friend awake to get some answers, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it. Well, she was bound to wake up sooner or later anyway.

Maho got up from the bed. With some effort, she was able to find her underwear. She didn't really like putting her bra and panties on when she was sweaty like she was, but she didn't really like the idea of walking around naked in someone else's apartment either. So, after putting her underwear on, she made her way to the bathroom.

Luckily, Erika had a medicine cabinet and it even held a can of painkillers. Maho took a pill from the can, put it on her palm and stared at it for few seconds. Then she took another pill from the can. She put the can back to the cabinet and walked out of the bathroom, towards kitchen.

Drinking glasses should be somewhere around here, she thought as she searched for a glass. She was quite sure Erika wouldn't mind her borrowing one.

Maho found what she was looking for and filled it with cold water. She threw the pain killers into her mouth and washed them down with a moutful of water. She immediately felt better. Of course the medicine couldn't possibly take effect this fast, but just knowing she had done something about her headache made her feel a little better.

She took another, a bit larger gulp of water. The cold feeling spread nicely as the water went down her throath. The feeling was just like when you have finished a hard workout and finally get a cold drink.

Workout? Maho felt herself blush, which was rare for her. She was usually able to keep her calm and think logically in any situation. That was what made her a good commander after all. But this was different.

Had they really done it? If they had it was her first time. Well... she had done it by herself, but that doesn't really count, does it? It was natural for a girl her age, right?

Maho didn't really have anything against people who swing that way. She just didn't think she'd be one of them. Sure, she had never had a boyfriend but that didn't really mean anything. Well... If it was Erika, she could live with that. In fact, the thought of doing something like that with Erika wasn't unpleasant.

Argh, she was jumping to conclusions again. As an experienced commander, she knew it was dangerous to act based on assumptions. Yes! She could approach this like it was senshado battle!

Her main objective is to find out what had happened. Why she didn't remember anything about yesterday and how had she ended up naked in her friend's bed. This was actually a very basic example of "Auftragstaktik", as the Germans called it. The basic principle behind Auftragstaktik, or "mission-type tactic" was simple. You were given an objective and it was up to you to decide how to reach that objective. Basically, you were told "what to do" instead of "how to do".

Maho smiled. She could do this. First, she must get more intel. Since, for reasons she couldn't really understand, she didn't want to wake up Erika she had to find another source of information.

Maho walked back to the main room that doubled as living room and bed room. She scanned the room and found what she was looking for. Their school bags. She sat down on the floor next to the bags and picked the one with her name on the name tag and opened it. She took a folder labeled "senshado" out. As an organized person, she had made a training program for the senshado team for the whole semester. She searched for yesterday's date.

According to the files, which Maho had no reason to doubt, main theme of yesterdays training had been movement and tactical formations in difficult terrain. She remembered making this plan. She even remembered where she had intented to keep the training, even without further reading. Her long term memory seems to be ok, it is just yesterday she can't remember.

Ugh... This didn't get her anywhere. And she was starting to feel a bit light headed. But she had a new idea. She pulled her laptop out from the bag. In Kuromorimine, they made thorough reports of everything. She logged into the system and searched for the report of yesterday's training.

As expected, the report was written with utmost care and accuracy. The report explained the theme and goals of the training, which Maho already knew. She had planned them herself afterall. She skipped a few pages ahead to find if anything special had happened during the training. Then she found it!

"Phase 3 of the training had begun according to the plan. However, at 14:50 vehicle 212 suffered an engine failure and was unable to continue mission. Commander Nishizumi transferred command to vice-commander Itsumi according to the protocols and the training continued as..."

212, that is my Tiger! Maho thought and skipped a few pages to vehicle reports.

"Vehicle 212 suffered a breakdown during the training. The cause seems to be a failure in the engine and exhaust systems. Vehicle was evacuated from the training area and more details will be given after closer inspection."

Maho searched for information about the crew of the vehicle 212.

"Most of the crew of vehicle 212 were able to evacuate the vehicle easily. However, loader of the vehicle (Mizutani) had got her foot stuck to the ammo rack. Commander Nishizumi re-entered the vehicle and managed to help Mizutani out."

I'm acting all heroic now, eh? Maho thought with a smile, Miho's actions during the fateful final last year coming back to her mind.

"The crew was checked by medical staff. Nishizumi and Mizutani had breathed a lot of exhaust fumes, but did not require hospital attention. They were given some oxygen onsite."

So I inhaled some exhaust? That might explain my headache.

Would it explain her amnesia too? She didn't know. Lack of oxygen in the brain could cause pretty much anything. Anyway, she had figured the source of her headache and possibly the cause of her amnesia too. Now all that was left was to find out why was she sleeping in Erika's bed.

I guess that wont be explained in the reports, Maho thought as she shut down her laptop.

She was feeling increasingly light headed and decided to take a little nap while waiting for Erika to wake-up.

But where should she sleep? Should she climb back to the bed? Next to her naked friend? She really didn't know what had happened between her and Erika so maybe it would be safer to sleep somewhere else. She didn't want to creep out her friend after all. But on the other hand... There really weren't any other palces to sleep.

Nah, what the hell, we're both girls so it is ok. Maho thought and climbed to the bed, next to Erika.

Maho woke up again. Her head was much better now. She rolled to her side to face Erika. But Erika was not in the bed anymore. Maho sat up on the bed.

"Ara, you're up?" Erika said as she walked into the room from the kitchen. She was fully clothed, wearing a casual skirt and top combination. She seemed to be in a good mood, her blue eyes sparkling like sapphires.

"How are you feeling, taichou? Or shoul I say, Maho-oneesama?" Erika continued

"- oneesama..." was all Maho could say. Erika usually addressed her as taichou in public and simply Maho with no honorific in private. Maho knew the implications of using "oneesama" when referring to a person who was not the caller's relative. Had they really done it?

"Umm... Erika. This may sound a little weird, but... Could you tell me what happened yesterday?" Maho asked, trying not to sound very awkward.

Maho could tell Erika suddenly tensed. "What do you... ?" Erika started

"I can't seem to remember anything about yesterday. I already woke up earlier and..." Maho started explaining how she woke up without knowing anything about what had happened. She then continued on to how she had read the reports.

After Maho's explanation of the situation, Erika brought her hand to her chin and looked like she was deep in thought.

"I see" Erika said "What you have already uncovered is very accurate. Your Tiger did indeed suffer an engine failure, you did help Mizutani and you did breathe some exhaust fumes. Afterwards, the medical staff said you're good to go. I thought you were acting a little weird, so I decided to escort you home. Somehow we ended up coming to my place instead and..." there was a slight pause "...the rest you know."

Maho listened to her friend carefully. Most of her questions were answered, but one was still haunting her.

"Erika. Did we... do it?" she asked

"Umm... I guess that depends on what you mean by it?" Erika answered, not looking at Maho

"You know what I mean. We didn't have any clothes on when I woke up." Maho continued

"I... Y-yes... we did it." Erika said in a small voice.

So they had done it. Maho was about to say something, but Erika continued, this time looking directly at Maho. "One thing led to another and... I did ask you many times if you were okay with it! I really did!"

There were tears streaming down on Erika's cheecks. Maho stood up and walked to Erika and pulled her into a hug. Erika also wrapped her arms around Maho's body and cried into slightly taller girl's chest. Quite literally, as Maho was still wearing only her underwear.

"We had such a great time yesterday... even before we did... that. And now you can't remember..." Erika sobbed

Maho didn't know what to say. Seeing her usually calm and collected friend like this was rare. Erika looked up and continued:

"I told you this yesterday, but since you propably can't remeber it... I love you, Maho. I really love you. I've felt like this for some time now. First it was just admiration but..."

"I love you too, Erika" Maho answered without thinking, somehow saying that just felt right. Maho searched her feelings, she did indeed like Erika. Was it love? She did not know. But she would find it out!

"R-really?" Erika stuttered

"Y-yes..." Maho answered

"Maho-oneesama!" Erika almost shouted and hugged Maho tighter

And they kissed. It was somewhat clumsy, but to them it was the best kiss in the world.

After they pulled back they looked at each other, blushing slightly.

"What's with the 'onee-sama'?" Maho asked, smiling

"Well... you were just so fierce and made me feel so good that... How did you get so... good?" her speech trailed off

"Pity I can't remember anything about that." Maho said

"Maybe we should try to do it again?" Erika suggested shyly.

"I think that sounds like a plan" Maho said and pulled Erika closer to herself.

* * *

Author notes:

I have no idea can lack of oxygen cause amnesia. Lack of oxygen in the brain could cause pretty much anything. Let's just call it artistic freedom, ok? ^^

There is clearly not enough Girls und Panzer yuri fanfiction!


End file.
